


Títulos

by carolss



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Character Analysis, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Leia não gostava mais de ser chamada de princesa.





	Títulos

_Princesa._

Leia não gostava mais de ser chamada de princesa, era um título com importância mas um que não podia ser aplicado a ela desde antes dela ter conhecido Han e Luke. Desde o momento em que ela viu Alderaan ser destruído diante de seus olhos.

Seus pais a ensinaram isso : a realeza servia a população e o planeta, não o contrario. Sem este não havia mais rainhas e reis, e não havia mais princesas.

_Irmã. Esposa. Mãe._

Esses as vezes ela achava que tinham sido aposentados quase tanto quanto o de princesa. Eles sempre lhe pertenceriam intimamente mas as vezes isso parecia irrelevante considerando que nenhum dos homens que se referiam a ela usando aquelas palavras estavam presentes em sua vida.

_General._

Esse pelo menos ainda era inegavelmente dela. Não importava o que tinha sido perdido, ou arrancado dela, ela ainda podia ser uma general, ela ainda podia liderar a rebelião, ela ainda podia fazer a galáxia um lugar melhor. E ela ainda podia vencer no final, ela esperava.


End file.
